Mi historia de Vampiros
by mariharuno99
Summary: Este el el primer cap de Itasaku que lo disfruten


**Itasaku **

** Mi historia de vampiros**

** Capitulo 1**

Konoha, la ciudad más pacífica en todo Tokio, sus árboles muy bien cuidados y crecidos, su pasto más verde que el actual, sus habitantes, amables y respetosos, pero uno que otro cambia de parecer y se dirige al crimen y asesinato, pero es muy raro que ocurra aquí, es el paraíso jamás deseado de alguien. Konoha, tiene habitantes sobresalientes, uno de ellos es el hokague o ''líder de la ciudad'' Minato Namikaze, uno de los mejores líderes de esta ciudad apodado ''El Líder Amarillo de Konoha'' por su cabellera y su manera de controlar su ciudad. Su esposa, Kushina Uzumaki, también apodada ''La Habanera Sangrienta de Konoha'', por la manera de tratar con el crimen, una de las mejores policías las zonas más recónditas de Konoha. Ellos dos son una pareja invisible. Su hijo, Naruto Uzumaki, de actual 16 años cumplidos, estudia en la mejor escuela, Konohagakure, una prestigiosa escuela con maestros muy estrictos. Pero esta historia no hablaremos de Naruto, sino una de sus mejores amigas casi su hermana: Sakura Haruno.

En una biblioteca, en la zona central de Konoha, se encuentra cierta pelirosa sentada leyendo un libro, su cabello rosado queda hasta la cintura, sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda y una piel cremosa. Leía un libro que en la portada de éste se titula ''Mi entrevista con un vampiro'', de Anne Rice, ya casi por acabarse. Ya concluido, cierra el libro, se levanta de su asiento y lo coloca en el estante donde se encontraba siempre. Después, caminó hacia la puerta y salió, dio una pequeña carcajada.

-Vampiros… ba! ¡Tonterías!- burló- Pero suena interesante- con su mano derecha apretó un poco su mentón- Tendré que preguntarles a los chicos.

Camino cruzando las calles de Konoha, llegó a un parque, pensó un poco y se sentó en una banca, seguí pensando si lo habría leído sería de mucha importancia. Pero algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, sintió que alguien la observaba, volteó por todos lados y no encontró nada. En efecto, alguien sí la observaba, unos ojos rojos como la sangre misma, la observaba, pero ella no se percató de eso, después, la presencia se fue dejando a la pelirosa sola. Seguía pensando, si era una buena o mala idea. Peor de nuevo otra cosa la sacó de esos pensamientos que retumbaban si era sí o no.

-S-sakura-chan-nombró tímidamente su nombre una joven, con su larga cabellera color azul, ojos color perla y una tez pálida.

-¡Frentona!-ofendió divertidamente una rubia ojiazul, su cabello largo sostenido por una coleta y con un fleco puntiagudo tapado una de sus ojos.

-Hola chicas-saludó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó la ojiazul.

-Sólo estaba pensado-recordó- sobre una historia que leí-se levanta- chicas, vamos a centro comercial quiero distraerme un poco-comentó.

-Sí-afirmaron al unísono.

_Se alegraron un poco de que comentara esa idea, es muy extraño que yo salga, sobre todo al centro comercial, sólo que en esta ocasión, tengo ganas de salir hoy. Nos fuimos del parque y nos divertimos en el centro comercial, entre carcajadas y pequeños encuentros con nuestros amigos: Naruto, Sasuke y los tortolitos: Neji y Tenten. Compraron algunas cosas: Ino, era de esperarse, casi compra toda la tienda, se podría decir que ella podría tener un cuarto lleno de ropa; Hinata, compró un hermoso collar que en el centro llevaba un corazón color plata y una pulsera de mismo modelo y color; Sakura, un hermoso color que combinaba con su color de cabello y un listón rojo. Después de la compras, nos llegó el hambre, nos paramos en una heladería: Ino, pidió un helado de nuez, su favorito; Hinata, uno de chocolate y el mío uno de vainilla. Luego de que nuestros estómagos estuviesen llenos, estaba por oscurecer y lo mejor era que regresáramos a nuestros hogares, cada una tomó rumbó hacia sus respectivas casas, yo, en cambio, tomé un atajo para llegar a mi departamento. Mis padres fallecieron hace poco, por razones que no entiendo. Me quedé tan ocupada en mis pensamientos que no me dí cuenta de que estaba en un callejón sin salida. Di media vuelta y logré divisar, con la poca luz que se encontraba ahí, tres siluetas, respectivas a hombres verdaderamente borrachos._

-¿Qué haces aquí? Hip! Lindura-preguntó uno de ellos.

-¿Estas perdida?-preguntó y de ahí los tres se vieron y de sus rostros salieron una sonrisa maliciosa que asustó a la pelirosa-Ven con nosotros-levantó su mano en forma de ofrecimiento- No te haremos daño.

-No, me tengo que irme-contestó de una forma seria para tranquilizar el miedo de estar sola ahí e intentó caminar y rodear rápido a los tres sujetos, algo inútil, ya que unos de ellos se abalanzó con ella estampándola contra la pared.

-No te irás si no nos das algo.

-N-no tengo dinero-tartamudeó.

-Bueno-observándola de pies a cabeza-Seguro que tienes algo más que nos puedes dar.

El sujeto la empezó a manosear, pero la pelirosa no se dejó que la tocaran así a la ligera, lo abofeteó cayendo éste al suelo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero no contó que uno de ellos era muy rápido, aún estando borracho. La golpeó en el estómago sacándole casi todo el aire y después la abofeteó dejándola casi inconsciente en el suelo. Se puso encima de ella y trató de tocarla, ella se defendía con sus últimas fuerzas sabiendo que sería imposible derrotarlo y en su bello rostro brotaron unas lágrimas saladas pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Ayuda!-gritó como un último intento antes de que quedara noqueada por éste. Por suerte, alguien escuchó ese auxilio.

-Suéltala.


End file.
